Structures and functions of natural and synthetic glycoproteins and glycolipids will be investigated. Structure of virus glycoproteins will be analyzed using sensitive analytical methods in conjunction with glycosidase digestion. Their structure will be correlated, if possible, to their biological behaviors. Modifications of these glycoproteins in their isolated form, or as a part of virion particles, will be attempted by mild chemical or enzymatic removal of certain sugar residues. The understanding of the roles of complex carbohydrates will be probed also by synthetic approaches. Glycosides of known structure will be attached to suitable solid surfaces and adhesion of cells to these synthetic surfaces will be investigated. Concurrent to this, a large number of glycosides of definitive structure and with appropriate functional groups (glycoside ligands) will be synthesized, and attached to the newly developed versatile solid support for these glycoside ligands. Finally, techniques will be developed to attach carbohydrates to proteins, membranes, or intact cell surfaces, under mildest conditions. The possible alterations of biological behavior of these substances, before and after such modifications, will be studied.